asymmetrical puzzle piece
by inu-chan 339
Summary: Kid has always been oblivious to the fact of the missing family figure in his life, until recently. What happens when he seeks wisdom from his father? What happens when he hears some opinions from his peers? What happens when he comes face to face with his mother? all is revealed in Asymmetrical Puzzle Piece. One shot


HEY GUYS! I'm doin a one shot to get my creative juices flowin. HERE IT IS! SOUL EATER FICY FIC!:

What is this? Why am I here? Am I honestly about to face this? This... thing I've just been warned about, am I really doing it? Why? Why me? These thoughts shook the very core of my mind as I slowly rose my hand to the door. What would she think? What would she say? Is it okay with dad if I do this? What about the others? Would they mind? Why do I care though? It's my decision.

Isn't it? I gripped the door knob tightly. This is it... It's really happening. I'm... I'm actually doing it. I took a deep breath as I braced myself for what I was diving head first into. Though, I knew I was being impulsive doing this. It had to be done. And it was going to be done.

Nothing was going to stop me.

****EARLIER THAT DAY****

It was quiet at the DWMA. Usually It's up and talkative, lively, active. Today was different though. It seemed more... tranquil?

I sighed as I walked up the steps. "Hey, you okay kid?" Maka asked looking at me. I nodded. "It's just that I got no sleep last night. Patty got sick so I tried to avoid her. Unfortunately Liz was being a complete and irritating Germaphobe so I was stuck taking care of her." "Oh, how bad is it? Like what kind of illness?" She asked. "She was nauseous and dizzy. She also had kind of a bad cough." "Wow. That's bad." Maka replied.

"But you know what's worse?" I asked. She looked at me. "What?" "THIS!" I shouted pointing to her pigtails. She jumped a bit. "LOOK! THEY ARE UNEVEN! FIX THEM AND MAKE THEM SYMMETRICAL!" I shouted poking her forehead.

"Gosh Kid. Sorry, I was tired. Soul wasn't getting up so I left him there." "That's why he's not here?" "Yeah. His fault if he's late." "Great way to start off a relationship Maka." I groaned. She glared at me. "What do you know about relationships? You're single." "Oh, I've had my fair share with women." "Who? Your mother?" She asked smirking. I froze.

"N... No." I stated. She stopped smirking and her smile dropped to a concerned frown. "You don't know your mom..." She gasped. "Kid I'm so sorry." "Nah. It's nothing. You're asymmetrical hair style bothers me more." I growled. She groaned. "Fine Kid, I'll fix it." She groaned walking inside. I just stood there. "Why don't I know my mom?" I asked myself. I was pondering this while walking in the building. My dad has failed to ever mention her to me. He has never even said the words: Wife, mother, mom, partner, woman, lady, child birth.

"Strange..." I spoke under my breath to myself. I than looked up realizing I walked right into Dad's room mindlessly. I guess it was a coincidence though. Should I ask about her now? I looked in the room with the mirror and my father standing tall in front of it. His back was to the walkway. "Father?" I asked. He turned to me with his masked skull face.

"Hello son. How is your weapons holding up?" He asked referring to Liz and Patty. "They are fine. Liz stayed home to take care of Patty." I answered. "That's great! She didn't seem like she was on top of the world last night. It's best she stayed home." He replied nodding and waving his hands as a gesture.

I gulped as the question pulsed in my mind. "um..." "Hm? What is it Kid? You look like you have a lot on your mind." I froze. My muscles had tensed up and my blood spiked. Why did I feel intimidated? I never feel like this around dad. This was... new.

"Dad..." I started. He just remained quiet waiting for me to speak. "... Who..." I stopped talking feeling the words get caught in my throat. I sharply inhaled and closed my eyes with the stretched exhale. I felt my muscles relax a sly bit.

"Who's... who's my... mom?" I asked. He still remained quiet. His skulled face staring at me. His eyeless eyes bored into my golden ones. I rubbed my arm feeling the pregnant silence grow. "It's best you remain incognito to that topic son." he bluntly responded. My eyes shot open wide. "What? Why?" "That question should remain unanswered. It's best the subject is dropped and never discussed again." "Why? Honestly dad, that just makes me more curious!" I complained.

"Kid, calm down. I just told you though. I'm not answering you for your own good. Trust Me." He consoled. I turned and stormed out of the place. I walked to the class interrupting where they were in their lesson.

"Kid, You're late." Professor Stein said. I walked up to my seat. "I was talking to father." I said excusing myself. "Next time get a note. Got it?" He said tapping his cigarette to go to the other side of his mouth. "Yeah. I'll keep it in mind." I blankly said. He made a 'hmph' and shook his head in dismay. "Well, anyways. Black Star, Resume with the demonstration." he ordered. Black Star nodded and turned to Tsubaki. A big grin sprouted on his face as he let out a chuckle. "I! THE GREAT BLACK STAR WILL NOW SHOW YOU ALL HOW TO DO THE WEAPON, MEISTER SPIRIT SEVER!" He Shouted pointing to the students.

"Black Star. Maybe instead of being a nuisance, you should actually demonstrate the attack." Stein spat. Black Star groaned and slapped his fists to his hips. "SO! IT'S BEST THAT EVERYONE IS CLEAR THAT THE GREAT BLACK STAR, THEIR GOD, IS DOING THIS! SO THEY KNO-" "JUST FREAKING DO IT!" Soul shouted from his seat. He was obviously in a bad mood from Maka ditching him at home.

Black Star grunted and stared at Tsubaki. Tsubaki transformed into her enchanted sword form. Black Star grabbed the grip of the sword and closed his eyes as he put it to the middle of his face. The reflection of his face was seen on the sword's pure silver color.

Suddenly the soul connection between the two grew stronger, and stronger. The room's air was growing dry and empty. Black Star opened his eyes to reveal them glowing a bright blue. He started to let out a loud yell. Than, he caught us off guard. His eyes blinked to become the color of gray blue. He blinked shocked.

The room's aura resumed it's natural feel. He inhaled looking slyly scared. "What... what exactly was this supposed to do?" He asked... wait. That was Tsubaki's voice. Wait.

He blinked looking at his hands. Fear pasted on his face. "W... Why do I look like Black Star..." He gasped still in Tsubaki's voice. He gasped and dropped the sword. The sword changed back to Tsubaki. "WHAAA?" Tsubaki gasped... but she was using Black Star's voice... Oh. That's what it does. "STIEN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" 'Tsubaki' Shouted. "Well Black Star. You didn't focus well enough. The consequence of loosing focus while doing this strategy is you switch bodies with your partner." They both gawked at Stein. "WHAT?!" They both shouted. The class erupted in roars of laughter. "YOU MEAN I HAVE TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH BOOBS?!" Black Star gasped groping his new breasts.

Tsubaki rolled her eyes scoffing, "Pervert." Black Star shot her a glare. "WHAT? I THE GREAT BLACK STAR AM NOT A PERVERT!" He shouted back debating. "Okay you two, go to Lord death and see if he can do anything about this." Stein dismissed. The two left the room arguing about Black Star's lecherous ways.

The bell rang and let us leave class. When I was walking down the stairs, I felt a hand grip my shoulder. I turned to see Crona. "Oh, hey." I greeted. He flinched and stepped back a bit. "Um... hey Kid..." he blushed nervous. I sighed at his timid act.

It was a sly bit irritating, but it can grow on you. "What is it?" I asked. "Have you seen Maka?" He asked a bit embarrassed. "Yeah, she's at her locker." I replied. He nodded rubbing his hands together nervously. "Um... okay... Thank you.." He said bowing. I turned walking off, but felt Crona grab my arm. I turned back to him. "Um... Kid... I-I heard your talk with Maka. You know. T-this morning." He stammered.

I looked at him with a sly bit more of intensity. He pulled back his hand and closed his eyes and scrunched his face as if he was resisting the urge to cry. "I'M SORRY!" He apologized whining. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms. "It's alright, Crona. Really. Now what were you saying?" I asked hoping that would distract him.

"Um yes. I was speaking about this morning, heh. Well. You know... Maybe it's best you are kept in the dark about your mom." He said rubbing his arm. "Why's that?" I asked. "B-because. I don't like my mom. If I never knew she was my mother, I would prefer someone to not tell me." "But wouldn't it just intrigue you? Spark some curiosity as to who the missing woman is in your life that gave you your very existence?" "I guess. But, at least I would be able to imagine she was a different woman. I could dream up my own mother. I prefer the imaginary one to the real one. She isn't exactly nice..." he whimpered rubbing his arm while his droopy eyes stared at the tiled floor.

I took this into mind. Was it best I didn't know her? There was one thing for sure. I had to find her. I couldn't find her on my own though, I need help.

I walked to the library. A woman with black hair and pasty white skin walked up to me. "Hello. What are you looking for?" She asked politely. I pondered the question considering whether or not to respond. "Do you have a record of family trees?" I asked. She nodded. "Quiet a few, It's best to be more specific. Any family line in particular?" She asked walking me to a shelf. "The family line of Lord Death." I answered. She stopped and looked at me. "Well... that's new... but, you're in luck. As rare of a request that is, we still have the family tree book here." She said pulling out a big brown book.

She swiped her hand across it a few times trying to rid it of the dust. She blew onto it to make it look more pleasant. "Sorry for the dust and cobwebs. Not a big favorite among the readers. Hardly anyone even checks out the family tree books. Last one checked out was about three years or so back." "Huh." I responded at the strange fact she said. "Anywhere I can sit and check this out?" I asked. "There is a lounge over there by the children's books." "Thanks." I thanked walking there.

I took a seat in a red love seat. Children were in front of me either reading or playing with their friends. I ignored them and flipped through the pages searching for the generation of my dad. I than found it. "Hm? Helena Crones?" I asked myself. The name struck me. Helena.

That's my mother. I wished there was a photo that came with the names, but sadly for me there wasn't. I pulled out a piece of paper I had in my pocket from class. I looked at a child coloring. "May I borrow a crayon?" I asked. The little girl with white hair in a bun nodded handing me a broken purple crayon. I glared at the asymmetrical crayon I was handed. I was hoping she gave me the symmetrical black one.

"Um, may I have that one?" I asked pointing to the black one. "Why?" she asked. "It's symmetrical." She rose a brow and picked up her crayons and coloring book giving me a dirty look. "Freak." She spat walking away. "Brat." I scoffed under my breath. I wrote down Helena's name.

I walked up to the librarian and handed her the book. "Here ya go." I said giving her the book. "All done?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow. I thought you were going to start building a home back there. You've been back there for about seven hours now. I'm glad you found what you needed though." She said tossing the book into the read bin.

"Thanks. I'm glad I did too." I said leaving. I waved to her and closed the door behind me. I stared at the name. How do I find her now? I sighed rubbing the back of my neck realizing this was a harder task than I expected. I than came across the city census program. Wow, Luck must be on my side. I entered the little office seeing a woman about in her late 50's on a computer. "Excuse me miss? May I ask you something?" I asked. She glared at me. "Sure, fine, whatever. What is it?" she asked groaning like my voice was a bother.

"Can you give me the address of this woman?" I asked handing her the paper. She read it. She tossed it aside as she began typing on her computer. "meh... I guess so." She snorted swallowing the snot that was clogging her nose. I squinted a bit from her disgusting and rude behavior. She than looked at me. "I got it, you want me to write it down or what?" She asked with her groanish gravely voice. "Yes if you wouldn't mind." I said beginning to grow impatience.

She clicked her pen and wrote it down. She handed me the paper. "Here ya go kid." She said. I nodded. "Thanks." I said exiting the office. I looked at the sky seeing it turn to it's pinkish orange sky from the affect of the day falling.

I hurried up my pace. If I was trying to find my mother today, I had to accomplish it fast. I searched every street. "Nope. Nope. Nope. No- hey." I said. I looked at the street sign. "Wortherlin Ave." I spoke to myself. I smirked. My mother lived on this street. I slowly walked down the street. "1107, 1107, 1107..." I said reading every address searching for hers. I than found it.

"1107 Wortherlin avenue." I said to myself. I walked up to the house. It was a black house that was symmetrical. Perfectly spot on symmetrical. She HAD to be my mother! I smiled at the thought. My mother. The woman who I should be cherishing. The woman who gave me life. My mom.

My heart warmed at the thoughts I thought up. Than it hit me: What is this? Why am I here? Am I honestly about to face this? This... thing I've just been warned about, am I really doing it? Why? Why me? These thoughts shook the very core of my mind as I slowly rose my hand to the door. What would she think? What would she say? Is it okay with dad if I do this? What about the others? Would they mind? Why do I care though? It's my decision.

Isn't it? I gripped the door knob tightly. This is it... It's really happening. I'm... I'm actually doing it. I took a deep breath as I braced myself for what I was diving head first into. Though, I knew I was being impulsive doing this. It had to be done. And it was going to be done.

I smirked, screw it. I knocked on the door. "It's open!" I heard a female voice call. I smiled as I opened the door walking in. I walked in seeing a clean, organized home. "Hello?" I asked. "Sorry, I'm in here." I heard her say. She walked in the room wiping her hands on her black and white apron. My eyes widened at the sight of her.

She had golden eyes like mine, long straight black hair with three white lines halfway rounding her head like mine, it was so obvious that this woman was my mother. She looked up at me. "Sorry I wasn't expecting guests." She said smiling softly. She than stopped and looked at me in awe. We stared at each other for what seemed like days.

She than blinked and smiled. "Kid?" She asked. I nodded. "You are Helena Crones?" I asked. She nodded smiling and walking toward me. She wrapped her arms around me. "Mom..." I gasped. I felt her nod to this. I returned the hug smiling. "Wh-why haven't I ever... ever met you?" I asked. She looked at me. "Your father never told you?" She asked shocked. I shook my head no. "Never came up." "Well..." she started. She walked to her black couch and took a seat.

"It kind of all started when you were too young to remember. Your father almost never payed attention to me. Our love life was practically gone. I was going to his work at the DWMA one day, when I bumped into a man. He was very handsome. He... he was amazing." she said as her smile softened. "I got to know him better." This struck me. "D-don't tell me." I slowly spoke. "Your father is a loveless man. Spirit sure knew how to make a woman feel young again though." She said smirking.

The thought than struck me. Spirit, I was too young... she was the woman? No! She couldn't be! Than again... Maka is my age. "Our relationship ended very fast though when his wife discovered us." She said answering my mind question.

My heart stopped. "You... you were the woman who broke up Maka's parents?" I asked. She smirked. "You have to understand son, when a woman wants to feel attention she goes to desperate measures. This was necessary. Of course Spirit's wife ratted me out to Death. Our marriage split and he removed every trace of me." I remained silent.

"I bet your father is still single. The man has no clue how to love someone. The Jack ass led me to splitting up a marriage." She said snickering. "Shut up." I snapped. She looked at me shocked. "You were too selfish to confront him about the lack in your relationship you felt and did what a coward would do and try and take the easy way out. Only in the end screwing yourself over." I growled.

"Hmph, now you're sounding like your father. Trying to sound as if you are filled with wise words to calm to restless soul. Pish pish. It doesn't work honey." She spat. I glared at her. "I see why he left you." I growled. "excuse me? Come one son, you're just ma-" "NO! YOU'RE THE MAD ONE! HE IS A GREAT MAN AND A BETTER PARENT THAN YOU EVER COULD'VE BEEN!" I shouted stomping my foot on the ground creating an echoed thump in the room.

Her eyebrows dropped to a death glare. "I'll ignore the bratish behavior..." She hissed. I snapped my glare away from her. I took steady breaths trying to level my rage that was boiling inside my chest like a fiery volcano. "I never should have came." I sighed walking toward the door. She looked at me. "Kid..." I stopped and looked back at her. "What?" I asked slyly upset. She looked away from me.

I sighed. "Mom. What's wrong?" I grumbled. She looked up at me. "I feel... awful..." "You should." "Well! I made my son hate me!" "You brought that upon yourself." I snapped. "Kid... I'm... I'm sorry." She whimpered. I felt my heart shake a bit.

This was too confusing. I can't handle this. She walked up to me and kissed my forehead. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned her mouth to my ear. "Tell your father I said hello." She spoke softly. She pulled away and I slowly took a few steps back. This woman: personality, compassion, mind, and affection... was all asymmetrical.

My family is like a puzzle. We all fit together perfectly, she was too asymmetrical to even fit. She had no place in the puzzle. No place in my life.

"Good bye mother." I farewelled as I took my leave. I walked out of the house looking at the ground. Why didn't I listen to everyone else? They were right. Father even told me to stay away from that subject, instead I ignored him and dove head first into it. Now I'm reaping the benefits. I stopped and looked up to see the one person I didn't expect.

"Father?" I asked. He turned to look at me. "Why are you out of the DWMA?" I asked a bit worried. "The kishin is dead. Medusa is dead. This is important too son." He said. I than felt my heart doing flips in my chest. Water flooded my vision. I let my emotions get the best of me and I dove at my father locking my arms around him. I let the tears pour down my face as hiccups and deep inhales and exhales locked and prohibited words to surface.

My father placed his hand on my back and rubbed it attempting comfort. "I'm sorry Kid. I should have known you would've done this. That's why I watched you the whole time." "F-Fa-Father..." I hiccuped. What I didn't see though: My mother was looking at us from the window, my father was shooting daggers at her. She smirked and closed the curtains.

It was just us two. He was enough parents for me. I only needed my father...

my heart doesn't ache.

It doesnt...

it...

doesn't...

hurt.

**THE END! yeah, i've been planning this for a whilez. Sorry I've been procrastinating the next chapter for IZ ect 2. but yeah... its cool beanz. REVIEW!


End file.
